


I'll misbehave if it turns you on

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is the bad boy on campus, he is an artist, he smoke, his body is covered in ink and he drink his coffee black. Liam is boring (according to him) he just wanna be a teacher, get up early for his daily run and... being noticed by Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll misbehave if it turns you on

"Oh no" Liam groaned, burying his head in his arms against the table surface. "What?" asked Harry, sitting at his side as always. "He just got a new one."

Zayn Malik had actually passed the doors of the small coffee shop of the campus. He walked to the counter and ordered the same thing as usual, a large black coffee and while he waited for Niall to serve him just that, Liam took his time to detail the other young man. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with holes on the knees and his big black Doc Martens boots. He also had a red henley shirt and he had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, showing the ink on his arms. In his ears, he was wearing little black stud rather than his usual silver loops. The few buttons of his top were undone and Liam could see that a bandage had been put on his chest, a sign that Zayn had probably just came out of the tattoo parlour. He finally grabbed the cup Niall was giving to him and with a slight wave of his hand to Harry and Liam he leaved without a word.

Harry had some music lessons with Louis who was Zayn's best friend and roommate and despite the fact that Liam had a chance to talk with the young tattooed man really often, he just couldn't do it. Since he had set his eyes on him, Liam wasn't thinking of anybody else, fascinated by his tattoos, by his eyes that changed color depending on the light, his long eyelashes that seemed to caress his cheeks... Harry had tried to arrange a date a few times but Liam had refused each and every time, horrified at the idea of being rejected by Zayn, convinced that he was way too ordinary for the other boy. Liam was studying to be a teacher, likes waking up at dawn for a run and he was almost never drinking. How someone like Zayn, who studied art and projected the image of the perfect bad boy might be interested in him?

That was when Liam had that brilliant idea. If he wanted to date a bad boy, he had to act like a bad boy right? He looked over to Harry and to the black ink covering his arms. Liam had always had a weakness for tattoos, his obsession for Zayn was proof of it but, he never had the courage to get one himself. "Harry? Where did you get your tattoos done?" Harry didn't even have time to answer, he could read into Liam like an open book. "YOU WANT A TATTOO?" "What?" Niall shouted from behind the counter. "Liam, don't leave me alone without a tattoo please!"

*** 

He found himself lying on the table of the tattoo shop the same evening with Harry on one side, smiling like a proud parent and Niall on the other because he was certain that Liam was going to change his mind at the last moment and run away. But no, Liam was there, he was nervous but he was ready. A part of him said it was stupid to get a tattoo for the sake of a stranger but no, Liam had always wanted a tattoo and he was doing it now, that's all. He chose a simple sentence he wanted on the side of his forearm and he was looking forward the return of the tattoo artist. He had already applied the decal that would soon be filled with black ink. Harry had assured him that the pain was tolerable but honestly, Liam wasn't afraid. It was excitement he felt because for the first time in years he was doing something stupid and that feeling of euphoria rushing to his head was amazing. The curtain opened and suddenly a big man was standing in front of them, his arms completely covered in tattoos. His head was shaved and Liam could see more tattoos on it, his lower lip was pierced in two places and so was his nose and his left eyebrow. Despite all the ink and metal covering him, he gave Liam a warm smile asked softly if he was ready as the vibration of the machine suddenly filled the room. Liam then took a deep breath and nodded.

*** 

Liam was at the library a few days later with Niall and he was applying carefully some cream on his tattoo for about the 20th time that day. "Stop you're going to erase it!" Niall teased. "The tattoo artist said that I need to hydrate it!" "Liam, if you want to play the bad guy you must not "hydrate" your skin like a girl!"

Zayn then made his way through the doors of the library at the same time and Niall waved at him, inviting him to sit with them. "Niall!" Liam muttered between his teeth. "Let's see if your little plan is working! Hey Zayn." "Hey! Uh, Liam? Is it a real one?" Liam felt the color rising to his cheeks not only because Niall had seen through his little game but also because Zayn's eyes were now fixed on the letters inked in the skin of his forearm. "Yes, a real one." "Wow. I love it!" Said Zayn with a kind smile on his lips. And Liam didn't know what he could read in the other boy's eyes, he saw a mixture of incomprehension, admiration and something else he didn't quite understand. "I'm sorry I can't really talk with you now I have a project to finish!"

And he went the same way he had come without looking at Liam one last time. He sighed before resting his head against the cold surface of the table. He was a fool. What did he thought? That Zayn was going to throw all of the books on the floor before pushing him against the table and kiss him until they were both out of breath? He had to do something that would surprise him, something that would surprise everyone, whatever that thing was it needed to scream "I'm Liam Payne and I'm a bad boy!" ... Well maybe not, it was a bit ridiculous but he needed to make a more radical change to get Zayn's attention but, what?

*** 

"Woah!" "Yeah Harry... "Woah" it must be at least 20 times you say that." "But... Liam! Woah! This is... It's a shock I'm sorry!" "I love it!" Niall exclaimed, running his hand against Liam's buzz cut. "It is also a part of your plan to seduce Zayn?" Harry added.

Liam then focused on the cup of coffee he was holding in his hands, avoiding the look in their eyes. They had both guessed what he was trying to do. Hopefully they hadn't have any time to tease him since Zayn suddently passed the doors of the shop. He seemed to want to go straight to the counter like always but stopped abruptly when he saw Liam sitting at the same table as usual. "Liam? What happened to your hair?" And he came to him and he slid his fingers against his head and Liam felt a shiver run down along his spine. He didn't have the time to answer as Zayn spoke again, his hand still on his head and a smile drawing the curve of his lips. "I love, it's so soft."

Liam could've sworn he saw Zayn's cheeks getting red but he finally walked up to the counter where Niall had already prepared his coffee as usual. He left the shop a few moments later, taking care to say goodbye to Liam this time and the latter finally began to breathe again. If shaving his hair was pushing Zayn to touch him like he just had done, Liam was never growing them back again.

*** 

Liam couldn't believe that he had let himself being dragged into this. He was standing in the middle of the costume room of the theater department of the campus and Louis and Harry were almost rolling on the floor, laughing. "Stop laughing I already feel like a idiot dressed like that!" "You wanted to play the bad boy Liam, here you are!"

Louis and Harry had decided to play the game throughout this transformation of "bad boy Liam" and Louis had proposed that they could met at the theater department to try some of the costumes they used to do _Grease_ a few months earlier. They had dressed Liam with large construction boots, washed out jeans, a white sleveless shirt and a sleeveless jean jacket the same color as his pants. The set itself wasn't bad at all, but they had added straps hanging from his pants and gloves and Liam was looking like a mechanic in a bad porn movie. It wasn't that he wasn't looking good, far from it, it was more that it wasn't like him at all. He was beginning to lose hope in trying to impress Zayn. He pulled the jacket off and threw it to Louis to stop him fom laughing and also the gloves and those stupid suspenders. "Sorry Liam. Honestly you were sexy! We're sorry." Liam had just removed the white shirt when he heard a new voice joining them. "Louis! You're there! I was looking for-"

And Liam was now shirtless in just some jeans and construction boots and Zayn was looking at him, his face scarlet red and his eyes fixed on his stomach. Liam was frozen, the white clothing still in his hands and Harry and Louis were holding their breath waiting for one of them to finally say something. Zayn seemed to be the first to wake up and he turned his eyes Louis. "I-I was looking for you... Uh Louis I-I was wondering if you could uh... Give me a ride home t-tonight?"

Liam didn't hear what Louis replied, too busy fighting with the buttons of his plaid shirt and avoiding looking at Zayn. He kept the boots and pants and said to Louis, quickly over his shoulder, that he would bring the rest of the costume tomorrow before finally leaving the room. He had never felt so ridiculous in his whole life. The whole story was a huge mistake from the start. Zayn Malik will never be interested in someone like him, how could he be so stupid?

*** 

Liam was drunk. He had been drinking more tonight that for the rest of his life and if getting a tattoo and shaved his head were bad ideas, this one was the worst he had. He had been dragged by Niall and Harry at the party who stood at Zayn and Louis' flat that night. He took a first glass to give himself a little courage and forgot how ridiculous he had look in front of the boy of his dreams way too often this week. One glass had been replaced by a second,a third and honestly, Liam had lost count after the sixth one. He saw Zayn chat with a girl with light blond hair dotted with pink highlights and he had headed for the living room which was kind of the dance floor. The alcohol had increased the frustration and pain he had felt to see the other boy smiling and laughing with that girl. He grabbed another glass and drank its content straight up, catching Niall's snapback and putting it on his own head to hide his shaved hair. He was dancing alone in the middle of the crowd, focusing on the music rather than Zayn and all the emotions he was feeling because of him. After a few songs, a tall brunette with really curly hair came up to him and they danced together. She had put her arms around his neck and he had put his hands on her hips and they moved to the rhythm of the music that was all around them. She was dancing like a pro but Liam couldn't look her in the eyes, couldn't make her understand that she was only a distraction, that she was only there in his arms to help him forget someone else. Then, she looked over his shoulder and she walked away, rewarding him with a smile and she was gone, she had disappeared somewhere in the middle of the other dancers. Liam didn't have time to turn around that he felt hands grab his hips and lips against his neck. One cheek then rested against his and he closed his eyes, enjoying the rough feeling of it against his face.

"What are you doing Liam?" Zayn. Zayn was standing behind him, his warm body against his, his hands on Liam's hips and his lips against his skin. Liam started moving his hips again, dancing and he put a hand over Zayn's one on his stomach and the other on his neck to keep him in place. The body of the boy behind him seemed to freeze for a few beats but Liam keep dancing, moving his hips to the rhythm of the music and after a few seconds of hesitation he felt Zayn relax against him and moving too. "I don't dance." Zayn told him his lips still against his neck. "That's what we're doing though, isn't it?"

And to punctuate his words, Liam pressed his ass against Zayn's crotch and he felt the hand on his hips gripping a little harder. Maybe drinking a little alcohol wasn't a bad idea after all? They danced like that a few songs until Zayn's hand finds its way under Liam's shirt and Liam's fingers were gently stroking Zayn's hair on his neck and they were so soft against his skin. He felt the boy's lips against his neck again, he felt the kisses and his hot breath gaving him chills from head to toes. He felt the fingers under his sweater stroking his abs and slowly going down, below his navel, tracing the line of his jeans and Liam couldn't stop the movement of his hips pushing a bit harder against Zayn's.

He heard Zayn's breathing accelerate against his skin and he also felt that he wasn't the only enjoying that little moment they were sharing. He turned to face Zayn and the latter was biting his lower lip and his eyes were now darken by desire but also shining with alcohol and something else too. Hope maybe? He put his hands back on Liam's hips as if he was afraid that he would run away from him. Liam didn't move, he didn't wanted to go anywhere. He wanted to stay on the dance floor, Zayn's body against his and and taste every inch of his skin. Zayn then took his hand and led him out of the living room into the corridor leading to the bedrooms and opened the last door at the end of it. When he turned on the light, Liam noticed that almost all of his walls were covered with drawings, paintings, posters, and other works of art. Everything in this room was yelling _Zayn_ and he was loving it. He was feeling like he was in cotton wool, hearing the music from afar and now that he was no longer dancing, he felt that the effects from the alcohol were even stronger. He fell on his back on Zayn's bed without asking for his permission and he mumbled "Why's your bedroom moving like this." He heard the other boy laughing softly and he felt the bed move a little and Zayn was beside him, gently stroking his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Liam just shook his head, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "You don't usually drink that much" He felt Zayn stroking his forearm, where the words were inked into his skin forever. He removed the snapback from his head and ran his fingers through his short hair, sliding them down his cheek again and then on his lips before finally placing his palm against Liam's heart. "Why did you cut your hair Liam?" "Because I'm stupid."

He turned his head to look at Zayn and he was frowning, clearly not understanding what Liam was trying to tell him. "Stop it! You're far from stupid." And because he was drunk and that he had nothing to lose, Liam decided to tell the truth and he muttered "I wanted to impress you" "What?!" "I wanted to impress you... The tattoo, my hair... It was all to get your attention..." Liam was looking at the ceiling again, avoiding to look into Zayn's eyes and being rejected or laughed at. But Zayn climbed on Liam, which made the bed swaying dangerously, reminding Liam that he was far from sober at this moment. "Zayn, the bed, please don't mo -" "YOU WANTED TO IMPRESS ME?"

Zayn's face was so bright, goodbye bad boy filled with mysterious tattoos, goodbye the tormented artist, Liam had the impression of seeing a child on Christmas morning. Zayn seemed euphoric like he couldn't believe his ears. Liam was mesmerized by his smile and his bright eyes now as he nodded and before he could realize what was happening, Zayn's lips crashed on his own. Between kisses Zayn burst out laughing, mumbling that Liam was so stupid and ridiculous but his lips were so sweet and so delicious and his touches were sweet too and Liam was thinking that maybe there was nothing wrong with being a little silly after all. After a moment, Zayn rolled to his side and curled up against him, his head resting in the curve of Liam's neck and his arm around his waist. Liam wanted to sleep so bad all of a sudden, the alcohol leaving him confused but he still heard Zayn whispering. "I'm the one who was stupid for not talking to you before Liam. It would've save you from shaving your hair or suffer from the tattoo artist or having to get over that hangover tomorrow morning or -" "Zayn?" "Yes Liam?" "Can we sleep now? We could be stupid tomorrow..." "Yeah, tomorrow" Zayn said, smiling against his neck. "Tomorrow"s a great idea."


End file.
